


when the sun laughs

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: && side kiho, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I swear, M/M, Romance, and fluff, i do not know, i think, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "when the sun laughs, the moon shines"// soulmate au wherein your soulmate's emotions bloom into your actions





	

**Author's Note:**

> i lov hyunghyuk they're such an underappreciated ship ;;;; i jus wanted to write something that isn't a bad poem + to find my flow again if u get me??? ah i also love monsta x more than anything so here u go!!! hope u enjoy this 2500 word long word vomit

Hyungwon's never met his soulmate, but he knows that their favourite colour is red. He knows that they're a loud, bright person, and an even brighter personality. And despite the fact that he doesn't know who they are, Hyungwon feels himself already warming up to the thought of having them around.

 

He knows his soulmate is a cheerful person. He knows that they like to smile, because they had given him whatever reasons to do so when he had felt absolutely forlorn. He knows how uninhibited their laughter is, because the same laughter had spilt from his lips during times of solitude. He knows they're vulnerable, too, as prone to misery as they are lovely.

 

And he knows their heart is free and their love unadulterated, because his own heart had felt it – more love than he'd ever given anyone his own life, love for people he has never met, will never know – and had felt the heartbreak both he and his soulmate had known was coming, for loving people who were made to love another, for loving someone who was never meant to stay.

 

Maybe this had made Hyungwon a bit angry at first: the fact that his other half had given other people the love that was supposed to be for him. Maybe he'd deliberately tried (and unknowingly succeeded) to project coldness towards them for making him hurt because of things he never did. But he stops, caves into the feeling of missing his soulmate's constant warmth and joy, and thinks about how foolish he was.

 

He may not have been what people would think was his soulmate's first love, but he's the only love who's truly meant for them, the only one that would last and stay for as long as time says so, and that's what actually matters, doesn't it?

 

(He feels the relief of his soulmate when he'd stopped the cold front, and he doesn't know who was more relieved between the two of them.)

 

Throughout his life, Hyungwon has grown with the familiar presence of his soulmate, not by his side, but somewhere in his mind and his heart as well. It felt like a part of him had been carved out during creation and replaced with a part from his soulmate, his missing part given to them. It was where the terms _other half_ came from – not literally half and half of two people sewn together, but a piece of one carried by the other inside their heart as a reminder that you're never alone, you're not a mistake, that there's someone out there made specially for you to prove that fact.

 

Somehow, these thoughts bring Hyungwon solace. It's the same thoughts that help him fall for his soulmate, despite never having met.

 

It embarasses him, knowing that his soulmate can feel him fall. He buries it deep in, thinking that at least they don't know who he's fallen for.

 

(Yet.)

 

Hyungwon is in college when he actually accepts the thought of being romantically involved with someone other than your soulmate. Hyungwon is in college when he meets Shin Hoseok, a boy with a pretty face and a pretty personality, and he lets him forget about his soulmate for a moment, lets himself fall for Hoseok. They're a cute couple, they've been told. Many had asked them if they were each other's soulmates, and they answered with terse laughter and tight smiles, and the people who had asked would frown in the slightest before changing the topic. They were a good couple, nearly perfect for each other.

 

_Nearly._

 

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hoseok says softly one day, as they sit and drink coffee together at the coffee shop where they had met, the coffee shop where Hoseok worked. “You've been distracted lately.”

 

He has been distracted lately. The temporary barrier that had been put up to forget about his soulmate had been broken down after a particularly strong wave of feelings had hit him. There was defeat and sadness, and Hyungwon had felt _so bad_ for having ignored his soulmate for so long, knowing how neglected they must have felt, and he pushes aside everything else as he offers his soulmate everything he can think of giving – happiness, comfort, the feeling of being loved, the sensation of falling in love (even though the waters he'd fallen into were quite shallow), _anything._ He lets himself relax as he feels them slowly relax, too, and he's hit with the feeling of nausea, of missing the connection with the other that he has always treasured.

 

(Deep down, he knows he's never ignored them – he's always felt the longing for his soulmate, only magnified now that he's being so distant.)

 

He hears Hoseok call his name again, and his eyes focus onto his boyfriend's concerned eyes and curved lips.

 

“Ah...” Hyungwon shakes his head, tries to smile reassuringly. “I'm sorry, it's just... homework, and my job, all that.” He worked at a bookstore, because they paid him decently and he loved the ambience there. “I'm sorry.”

 

Hoseok nods, smiles understandingly. “It's fine. I know you must be pretty stressed out.”

 

Hoseok has been distracted, as well, and Hyungwon has a hunch. He knows Hoseok had neglected his connection with his soulmate for him, too, and that Hoseok, for all his muscle and bravado, would and could never bring himself to willingly hurt anyone. And while Hoseok has never been as attached to his soulmate as he was (really, could anyone beat him in that category, at this rate?), Hyungwon knows he yearns for them, too.

 

Above all, he knows how someone looks when they're unknowingly in love. He's seen it in the mirror too many times now.

 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon begins after a few minutes of silence, startling Hoseok out of his own reverie. “Have you met them?”

 

Hoseok eyes widen at his words, mouth opening and closing as he tries to formulate a fitting answer.

 

“It's alright if you have,” he continues when Hoseok fails to give him a reply. He doesn't really know where he's getting this confidence, considering that he was pretty much about to break up with his 'first love.'

 

(Or maybe it was his soulmate, fuelling him with whatever he needed most at the moment, like what they always do for each other.)

 

“It's alright if you've met your soulmate and it's alright if you feel that you want to be with them now,” Hyungwon says. Hoseok stares at him, processing his words quietly. “I think we both know that we were never going to last forever, especially because we were never meant to be for each other, you know?” His voice is so calm, and _he's_ _so calm about everything right now_. He's surprised his voice hasn't cracked. “We're going to have to be hurt before we could be happy, and this is the only way we could do that.”

 

Hyungwon finishes with a small but genuine smile, and Hoseok's crying – unsurprisingly so, because he's always been very soft – and when he stands up and takes Hyungwon into his arms, Hyungwon stands with him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers into his ear, and he kisses Hyungwon one last time. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

Hyungwon lets a soft sort of laughter spill from his lips the way his soulmate taught him to. “It was nice meeting you, too.”

 

It was, for Hyungwon, an important moment in his life. He cries that night, a mix of heartache and comfort making a strange cocktail, although he thinks that his heart aches more for his soulmate than it does because of the break up.

 

It wasn't a bad nor a good moment, but it was important, and he'd never change it even if he was given the chance.

 

It's one year and a half later when Hyungwon falls in love again.

 

It's been one and a half year of stress seeping into every part of his life, part of it even coming from his usually very carefree soulmate. Their smiles were still present daily, but not as often when you compare it to their smiles pre-college.

 

That particular night, Minhyuk had been desperate for a break. Okay, so he's never been the most diligent student, but he'd always managed to make his work somewhat decent, even excellent.

 

Tonight, though, he's absolutely wrecked, his inspiration more than lacking, and the equal amounts of stress and frustration his soulmate was emitting was definitely _not_ helping, so he makes the decision to shove his laptop into a bag and go out for a late night stroll.

 

Minhyuk makes a stop at the coffee shop where Kihyun's boyfriend works and gets the largest cup of iced coffee he can get. He knows that the time was nearing 12 o' clock midnight, that he had a class tomorrow at 8 in the morning, and that the smallest caffeine content could send him into hyperdrive. In other words, this was not a good idea, but he really couldn't care right now.

 

Sleep could wait. He needed something to draw, and sleep wasn't going to help him with that, as much as he loved it.

 

Hoseok, Kihyun's boyfriend and said coffee shop worker, raises an eyebrow as he hands Minhyuk his order. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

Minhyuk grins, laughing softly (and Hoseok is reminded a bit of another boy's laugh) as he says, “No, but I'll live, I think.”

 

He sits by the window and watches Hoseok wipe the counter, watches cars pass by, before he says goodbye and he feels the cool midnight air kiss his skin again as he steps outside.

 

After a while, Minhyuk thinks that maybe a midnight walk wouldn't help him at all, since he needed a face and, quite frankly, the only faces he'd seen so far were Hoseok's and some drunk teenagers' stumbling outside a club, and none of those faces are ones he wants to draw.

 

Minutes later, he finds himself walking into a small bookshop, somewhere near his place, and he decides that he likes this place, likes the light, chiming sound of the bell when he entered, likes the comfortable and quiet ambience it has.

 

(Which was strange, because he was a loud and bright person who usually liked loud and bright environments.)

 

Minhyuk walks straight towards the comics section before he's distracted by a tall, pretty boy peeking out from behind a shelf. He's _pretty,_ breathtakingly so, with messy brown hair, warm eyes behind specs, and plump pink lips forming an 'o' as he sees Minhyuk. He's holding some books in his hand, a stack of books by his feet, and Minhyuk assumes he works here.

 

What has his attention, though, was the fact that all the feelings he'd shared with his soulmate were now slowly growing in his chest and suddenly popping, like bubbles being blown and exploding into fireworks.

 

Minhyuk is confused, and he can only see the boy's lips begin to form words before he panics completely and bolts out of the shop. He runs and runs until he's back at his dorm, and he's groans, hitting his head as he realises that he's just run away from his soulmate.

 

(On a brighter note, at least he has a face to draw now.)

 

Hyungwon's frozen, his feet stuck to the wood floor, eyes fixated on the now still door. He's befuzzled, completely lost. The realisation of meeting his soulmate creeps up on him, and for a moment he wants to cry out in elation before it's replaced by absolute irritation at his soulmate for running out on him, and he angrily goes back to putting (read: slamming) the books into their shelves.

 

_Let him know I'm pissed off,_ he thinks, a bit pettily, as he stomps back to his position behind the counter.  _Whose fault is it, anyway._

 

The next few days are complete madness, Hyungwon trying to balance his studies, social life and soulmate issues all at the same time. He can feel his soulmate, lost and scared, and maybe his heart softens a little before he goes back to feeling angry.

 

 _He was pretty_ , Hyungwon thinks, remembering the boy's natural smile and crescent eyes, and the happy air he carried around with him. He frowns, remembering the way he'd stared at Hyungwon almost unbelievingly before he dashes out, not even giving Hyungwon the chance to say anything.

 

His heart aches again, because _damn_ he was so close, they were so close, but the boy just had to bail out on him before they could get happily ever after, didn't he?

 

(Hyungwon knows, though, that it must have been quite overwhelming for the boy, knows that he wanted to be together more than anything, too.)

 

Minhyuk returns everyday (and at night, too) to the bookshop, hoping to see his soulmate, except that he doesn't, and he figures that he only works his shifts around midnight.

 

He doesn't go at midnight.

 

Minhyuk spends a week thinking, doubting whether his soulmate would still want to meet him after fucking up their first meeting, because weren't first meetings supposed to be perfect? He thinks that he'd have to spend his whole life lonely and sad, feeling the anger radiate from his other half, before Kihyun pulls him out of bed and tells him to get his shit together before he drags him to the bookshop himself.

 

Emotional support only goes so far with Yoo Kihyun.

 

So he gets up at 11 one night and goes out, walks towards the bookshop where he knows his soulmate is.

 

His soulmate, who ignored him for a week straight for falling in love and ignored him for another week after falling in love. His soulmate, who was his opposite yet his exact complement. His soulmate, who he'd been desperate to meet since they were high school and he'd made Minhyuk laugh in the middle of a presentation.

 

(Scratch that, he'd been desperate to meet him since forever.)

 

Hyungwon hears the bell chime and he looks up to see his soulmate's eyes, warm and lovely and looking like home, and his face slowly mirrors the smile on his soulmate's pretty face.

 

 

It was the brightest smile he's ever seen.

 

“Lee Minhyuk,” the boy says, radiance unfaltering, just like the sun, just like how Hyungwon has always thought he would be. “I am an art student and your soulmate, I believe.”

 

Hyungwon smiles wider than he ever has, laughs the way Minhyuk has taught him to laugh, like the sun teaching the moon how to shine its light. “Chae Hyungwon. You owe me two weeks of waiting, I believe.”

 

Minhyuk takes Hyungwon's hand in his, fitting them together perfectly. “Well, I'm happy to tell you that we have the rest of our lives to make up for those two weeks that you've missed me.”

 

Hyungwon decides that his wait was, and will always be, worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts??? :^) comments n criticism are welcome!!!
> 
> i was plannin to have one of the die at the end but listen. i cannot do that to my fav boys so


End file.
